victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rinjin
Rinjin is the pairing of Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin Van Cleef (R'/obbie and S/'injin). Considering they are both weird nerds, they act like friends, however Sinjin does con Robbie and vice versa sometimes. Similarities *They are both considered strange, nerdy and weird. *Both seem to have very bad luck. *Neither of them can get girls to date them easily. *They both have similar styles: curly hair, glasses, and somewhat skinny jeans. They are also similar in physical appearence: Tall, skinny, rather pale and similar facial structures. *Both had large messy hairstyles in the beginning of the series, but eventually got shorter controlled hair. (Robbie in Season 2 and Sinjin in Season 3) *Both were very different in the Pilot episode than how they are now: Robbie dressed much more geeky and was extremely nervous around girls. Almost everything he said was dictated by Rex. While Sinjin seemed much more laid back and dressed more casually in Pilot than he does now. *Both have left their zippers down (However Robbie seemed to do this by accident) and have wet themselves in fear of Jade. *Both have a history of using puppets, and each of them have a video segment on TheSlap featuring their puppets. *They both seem to be generally unpopular, though easy to get along with. *Both have been conned by the same pair of Northridge girls during Freak The Freak Out; they stole Robbie's wallet and ditched him on their date, and took Sinjin's watch and ditched him ''on their date. *Both are viewed somewhat negativly by the school's faculty: Robbie is deemed "spazzy" by Helen and Festus apparently has always hated him, and Sinjin is constantly insulted by Sikowitz and called "that weird kid, Gensing" by Eikner. *Both have been used by Trina: Sinjin, in Prom Wrecker (although she has to be his fake date in return), and Robbie in A Christmas Tori when she has him help decorate her Christmas tree. *Jade has had an effect on their health in the past. In Tori Gets Stuck, she purposefully misplaces the first bag of blood so Tori would have to give another, thus preventing Robbie from getting surgery and putting his life at risk. In The Worst Couple, Jade backs over Sinjin's legs with her car. *Both have shown at least minor signs of affection to every main female character. Rinjin Moments Season 1 'Robarazzi *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin was seen working as a cameraman for Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on the show's 1st episode. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talked about Tori, André, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone was mad at Robbie, ''except Sinjin''.' *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knew Sinjin wasn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin more than once. 'Survival of the Hottest *When Sinjin was drowning, not only does Tori come to help, but Robbie does as well. *Robbie was the one who thought about giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. Freak the Freak Out *Both Robbie (Rex) and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls, implying that they have similar tastes. Rex Dies *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt and thought Robbie should be told the truth. This can also be seen as Sinjin being passive-aggressive and trying to get Robbie to stop having a crush on Tori. The Diddly-Bops *Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as the slice of pizza, though they didn't perform together. Season 2 Tori Gets Stuck *When Jade finds out that she lost the part to Tori and says that she got cheated and humiliated, Sinjin says that she's going to get used to it, and then Robbie nods in agreement. Prom Wrecker *Sinjin says that the name Prome is really stupid, and Rex makes a comment kind of agreeing with him which means on some level Robbie thought the name was stupid as well. *Sinjin and Robbie sit next to each other during the Prome Meeting. *When Robbie mentions that he likes balloons, Sinjin says that his father owns a rubber factory, possibly trying to impress him. Helen Back Again *Robbie buys a bike from Sinjin. *When the bike gets run over, Robbie asks Sinjin to give him back his money, but Sinjin runs away with it. Blooptorious . When Matt Bennett is being interviewed, Christopher Cane shows him his bloopers, and the last blooper shows Sinjin Van Cleef. Christopher Cane says" What's the difference?" Season 3 The Worst Couple *Sinjin invites "even Robbie" to the game show premiere. Sinjin possibly had second thoughts on inviting him or not. *When Robbie hears that he's invited, he gets very excited and says "Yes!" *Because Robbie is invited to take part of the game show as the "more attractive" group, one can assume that Sinjin feels that he is good-looking. *Robbie looked concerned when Sinjin told him about Jade running over his leg. *Sinjin tells Robbie to drag him away. *Robbie drags Sinjin down the hallway and away from Jade, who would likely harm him. '''Crossovers 'IParty with Victorious' *Sinjin asks Robbie if he could take a picture of him. Robbie says no. Rex laughs and says how ironic it is. *Sinjin is seen cheering when Robbie is hit with a plant, but seems guilty after Cat scolds everyone. 'TheSlap.com Hints' *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin-bobblehead. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes, and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin, "Dude!". *Sinjin always does interpretive dances to the songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). *Robbie wondered how Sinjin could bend his knees in his tight jeans. *Sinjin: I frequently take pictures by myself in photo booths. That's not weird right? **Robbie: No, of course not. I do it all the time! *Sinjin: I accidentally got my foot stuck in the men's room urinal. Can anyone come and help? (Boys only) **Robbie: Been there, man. Gallery IMG 1554.PNG|The Worst Couple IMG 1555.PNG|The Worst Couple rinjin.jpg|Helen Back Again Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing